Unrequited
by Constant1Tune
Summary: Ian's randomly at Mari's door again, and this time he's looking worse for wear. one sided Marian, one sided Ianthony.


Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the YouTubers in this fan fiction. Nor do I own their channels and I am not affiliated with any of them. I am only a fan and I encourage you to subscribe to their channels.

Rating: K

Warnings: None.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance(?)

Fandom: Smosh/YouTube.

Pairings: one sided Marian, one sided Ianthony

Summary: Ian's randomly at Mari's door again, and this time he's looking worse for wear.

APIHMT

He was there again. This time soaking wet, looking more miserable than he ever had before. He didn't even attempt to smile when She opened the door, he just looked up at her, frowning with a slight pout. Hurt still apparent in his eyes. Mari moved back as She opened the door wider for Ian to enter. When he was in Mari shut the door and stood there, She sighed and shut her eyes tightly. It hurt so much. Seeing him like this, and knowing how much pain he's been putting himself through. She let out a breath, attempting to calm herself before She turned to Ian. He was standing in the same spot, hands in his pockets and eyes towards the ground. Mari attempted a smile as She moved toward him, "Ian, I'm going to find you some clothes and I'll make up some tea and snacks, then well talk, okay?" She spoke slowly, and clearly, just in case he was lost in thought, or just not thinking straight.

"Okay." Ian croaked out, voice harsh. Mari felt her heart flip in an unpleasant way and She put a hand on Ian's shoulder, leaning down to make eye contact with him.

She smiled again, "Why don't you wait in the bathroom while I find clothes for you?" Ian only nodded and trudged to said location, head still down and hands still shoved deep in his pockets. Mari frowned and She walked into her bedroom and looked through her closet. She knew She had guys clothes around here somewhere, left behind by her ex boyfriend. While She looked through the box for something comfortable for Ian, She couldnt help but let her mind wander on what had happened to make Ian so upset. It obviously had to do with Anthony. The other half of Smosh was just so oblivious all the time, and of course that brought Ian down. It was just strange, because Mari had never seen Ian this upset before. He looked absolutely miserable, like death if She wanted to be extreme.

When She finally found a suitable pair of sweats and a shirt She stood and walked to the bathroom, not bothering to put the box back in it's proper place. She walked up to the bathroom and knocked on the door, waiting patiently. The door opened and Mari felt her cheeks warm at Ian's shirtless form. Ian looked at the clothes and gave Mari the smallest of smiles and mumbled a thank you. Mari nodded and handed them off to him, turning away and rushing into her kitchen. She let out a breath She didn't realize was holding and rested a hand on her forehead. She needed to relax. It wasn't the first time she'd seen him shirtless, but it was the first time the two were alone, and in such a stereotypical situation. She nodded to herself and put the tea kettle on the stove, and began to make a tray of treats. Crackers, cheeses, meats, and She had some fruits and vegetables down.

This wasn't the first time Ian showed up at her door, upset about one thing or another. Whether a lot of people knew it or not, Ian and Mari were close. And they knew a lot about each other. For insistence, Ian confided in Mari that he liked Anthony, and he had felt this way for years, since he could remember; no one else knew this. He trusted Mari and She had no plans to break it. Ian knew a few secrets about her, but nothing major. Especially not that She had a sweet spot for Ian, and wanted them to be something more. He could never know.

She munched on a cracker as She waited for the tea or Ian, switch ever was finished first. Mari laughed as she remebered the first time met Ian, when he and Melanie were dating and She was auditioning for Smosh Pit Weekly. That was before Melanie had to move to far away and they broke up because they didn't want a long distance thing again. Mari remember feeling so happy to have a chance with Ian, only to find out about a month later that he always like Anthony, and no matter how much he denied it or ignored it, it was always there. It felt like a slap to the face, but She wasn't angry at Ian. She couldn't be. He heard the pot began to shriek and moved to the cabinet, grabbing mugs and tea bags. She took the pot off the stove and poured the hot liquid in each mug, and inserted the bag. As She set the tea pot on a cool burner She heard Ian shuffle into the kitchen.

Mari turned and smiled holding out a mug of tea to him, "I'll meet you in the living room." Her exes sweats and baggy shirt suited Ian, fit him well. She grabbed the tray and her tea, walking into the living room. She set the tray on the coffee table and sat next to Ian on the couch. Ian leaned forward and stole a few crackers. He munched on one while Mari sipped her tea, She sighed softly, "That hits the spot.." She looked at Ian, "So, how's the weather outside?"

Ian scoffed, brushing the hair from his eyes, "Wet and gray."

Mari nodded, "Hmm, didn't know that gray was a type of weather." She smiled.

Ian sighed and pulled his legs onto the couch and sat crisscross. He looked into his tea, like it held his next words. Mari waited for him, sipping on her tea. Ian messed with his tea bag as he talked, "Anthony's moving in with Kalel…"

Mari blinked and tucked her hair behind her ear, shifting to lean closer to Ian, "Oh God..What's going—"

"Smosh will be fine." Ian assured her, smiling some, "We'll make sure of that. But, as for Anthony and I…." Ian let out a shaky breath and shut his eyes, "I did something stupid…and I'm going to have to pay for it everyday."

Mari placed a hand on Ian's knee, frowning softly, "Ian, Anthony is your best friend, I don't know what you could do to—"

"I kissed him." Ian blurted out, and looked at her, "I kissed him, and when he pulled away and looked at me with that shock I just…I just lost it." Ian ran his fingers through his hair, "I told him everything, how I felt, that I loved him, that I always loved him…th-that…" He let out a strangled sob as his eyes filled with tears and he covered his mouth, "And he just stared, in shock, maybe disgust, I don't know I just ran…I didn't stay long enough to find out."

Mari felt her heart break, her own eyes welding with tears, "Oh, Ian."

"I know." He sniffed, barking out a laugh, "I'm such an idiot." Ian shook his head at himself, "I had six missed calls on my phone by the time I got here, and I got two more while I was here." Ian took out his phone, and look at it, "He's sent me almost 15 text messages…I…I just can't reply." He sniffed again.

Mari moved closer to him, lifting her hand and brushing a falling tear from his cheek, "It's okay, I understand how hurt you are, and how bad you feel for just running." He looked at her, and She smiled, lifting her other hand to wipe a falling tear from his other eye, "Running isn't going to help you, you have to talk to him. You can stay the night, but tomorrow I'm calling him to pick you up."

"Mari…I can't…" Ian started but the Asian cut him off. "You can." She said firmly, "You know I'd only do what's best for you, Ian. And ignoring, and running away from your best friend is the opposite of what you want."

"I'm just giving him space, so he's not creeped out by me." Ian said, frowning at her.

Mari took her hands him his face and gave him a serious look, "How would you feel if you were Anthony?" She sighed, and slouched some, "Your best friend, not only kisses you, but confesses his love for you and then runs off and ignores your texts and calls. He's scared he's lost you, too."

Ian blinked, "I…I'm…"

Mari felt her phone vibrate and She took out her phone, seeing a text from Anthony, She looked at Ian and down at her phone, "It's Anthony, he says, Keep an eye out for Ian. I've done something stupid, and he's gone now."

Ian looked into his lap, "He didn't do anything stupid, I did." He sighed and leaned back into the couch.

Mari began replying, "I'm telling him your here."

Ian sat up and frowned, "You can't! You..Mari!"

She looked at him, his expression was pleading, he looked almost scared. She felt her whole being shatter and She wanted to just throw her phone, say fuck Anthony and hold Ian, but instead She shook her head and said, "I-I have to. You guys need each other, and I don't want you guys putting this thing off, or brushing it off each others shoulders. You're going to be hurt until you two talk, and it hurts me to see you hurt." Mari could see a knowing look in Ian's eyes, but She ignored it as She looked back at her phone screen, finished typing and sent the message. She looked back at Ian, "It's for the best."

The bowl haired man nodded, "Yeah..Yeah, you're right." He gave Mari a little smiled, "You're always right."

Mari smiled back and shrugged "It's called being a woman." Ian chuckled softly and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the corner of Mari's mouth. Her cheeks warmed and She blinked in shock as Ian leaned back, "W-wow…you're just g-giving out kisses today." She cursed herself for stuttering as her phone vibrated.

"Think of it was a thank you." Ian said, as Mari read the text.

"He'll be here in ten minutes." She said and looked at Ian, blushing at his smirk.

Ian sighed, and grabbed a few of the snacks, "Well, at least your snacks won't go to waste with the fat ass coming."

Mari chuckled, but whacked Ian in the arm, "That was mean."

Ian only shrugged as he took a sip of his tea, "Life's hard and then you die."

They sat in a silence for a few minutes and suddenly there was a pounding at the door, Mari stood, "I'll be in my room."

Ian stood as and waited for Mari to be in her room before he walked to the door and sighed deeply before he pulled it open. Anthony stood there, as wet as Ian had been. He looked shocked, like he wasn't expecting Ian, and he thought Mari was lying to him. Seeing Anthony hurt Ian, the ash haired man looked down at his shoes. "Ian!" Anthony gasped and his arms were suddenly wrapped tightly around him, squeezing him as if he would disappear in a moments notice, like he did before. Ian didn't care if he was getting wet. He hugged back and buried his face in Anthony's soaked shoulder was he felt himself tremble. He mumbled an apology repeatedly over and over, when Anthony pulled away Ian just sniffed, and continued to apologize, "I didn't mean to, I wasn't supposed to tell you, that wasn't supposed to happen." Anthony moved into the apartment, and shut the door, as he faced Ian, "I'm happy for you and Kalel, I am. I just couldn't take it, I just, I'm sorry…"

Anthony shook his head, "Don't ever do that to me," He was saying, ignoring Ian's apology, "I thought you were…I don't know, I was scared I'd lost my best friend forever. I'm the one who should be sorry."

"You didn't do anything!" Ian frowned, "It was me being an idiot.."

"Well, you've always been an idiot." Anthony chuckled fondly, "But you didn't do anything harmful. You're my best friend, man. I don't care if you like me, I wish you would've told me sooner." Anthony sighed, "I can't say I love you like you love me, but I love you like a brother, and you're important to me. I don't care if you have feelings for me, just as long as we're Good."

Ian stared at him, "I want to be Good, I do. I don't…I don't want to change anything between us. But..I'm still hurt."

"I'm sorry for that." Anthony frowned, "But we'll get through this. We've been through worse, man."

Ian nodded, and looked at the floor, "Yeah, we'll get through this." He smiled and looked up at Anthony, "To make it up to me, you can play the girl in the next few videos."

Anthony scoffed, and flicked Ian's forehead, "I'm not making shit up for you, bitch." He laughed, and motioned for the door, "C'mon, let's head home."

"Well…home for us is different now." Ian commented.

Anthony shook his head, "I might being moving in with Kalel, but the Smosh house is always home for us."

Ian nodded, and sighed, "All right. Okay." He looked at Anthony, "Let's go home then."


End file.
